1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for preparing beverages, and, more particularly, to a coffee maker that includes interlocks to assure automated operation, safety, quick maintenance and reliability of operation.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Dal Tio, U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,806 describes a machine for preparing coffee, white coffee or similar infused beverages, on single or multiple doses thereof, utilizes waffles (40) packed in advance, applied in a continuous band (41), in a number sufficient to prepare various coffees or other infused beverages. The machine has guide and feeding device (43) associated to the infusion units (35), (36) and the filters (97), (98) thereof, to determine the advancement of the band (41) through the infusion units (35), (36), by stopping each waffle in correspondence thereto for performing the related infusion operation. The machine may contain also a mixer-emulsifier (52) with conduits (105) communicating or not communicating with the infusion units (35), (36) through a switching valve member (106), for preparing the white coffee or other infused beverages mixed with milk.
Knepler, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,508 describes a control system for a beverage brewing apparatus that includes a programmable control module and a separate input device. The control system is used with a beverage brewing apparatus of the type having an infusion assembly for retaining and filtering a brewing substance, a heated water source and a water distribution system for transporting water from the heated water source to the infusion assembly. The programmable control module controls numerous adjustable functions associated with the brewer and stores at least one function limit for each of the functions that it controls. The separate input device is selectively attachable to the control module for manipulating the function limits of the programmable function retained and controlled by the control module. Function controls are associated with the input device for selecting a function to manipulate and for incrementing and decrementing the limit or limits of the selected function. The control module and input device allow selection of control limits that affect a valve for controlling water flow from the heated water source to the infusion assembly. These control limits establish a dispensing cycle that periodically dispenses water from the heated water source through the water distribution system to the infusion assembly to prevent overflowing the infusion assembly.
Rudewicz, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,348 describes a vending machine includes a number of failure control devices that monitor and control the functioning of the various components in the vending machine to ensure uniform quality of food products to be sold to a customer. One specific embodiment includes plurality of oven failure control devices, a freezer failure control device and a power failure control device. When a microcontroller in the vending machine determines the occurrence of a failure, the microcontroller displays a failure message on a customer display and discontinues vending food until the failure is corrected, for example, by an operator. In another aspect of this invention, the vending machine includes a mechanism for operating a door of a refrigeration compartment of the vending machine. The mechanism includes a motor driven rotary link coupled to a roller that moves in a slot of the door.
Lassota, U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,981 describes a twin brewer system (30) with a pair of brewers (30A, 30B) each with a controller (158) for controlling the application of electrical power to a hot water heater, disables the application of electrical power to the heater (154) of one brewer (30A, 30B) in response to actuation of a start brew switch of the one brewer (30A, 30B) while electrical power is being applied to the heater (154) of the other brewer (30A, 30B). The controllers also respond to a hot water quantity sensor (164, 168) and a responsive delay circuit for disabling dispensing of hot water in response to actuation of the brew start switch (50) until a sufficient quantity of hot water is in a hot water dispenser tank (152) needed for the brew cycle. Indication lo lamps indicate when the brew cycle is being delayed and when brewing is not being performed.
Actuation of a single emergency stop switch (138) stops hot water dispensing of both brewers (30A, 30B).
Warne, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,275 describes a control system for a coffee brewer having a microprocessor in which the water heated in the heater tank must be a predetermined temperature before brewing. A double brewing cycle is prevented. Upon the system not being activated for a period of time, i.e., the water temperature is allowed to drop a greater magnitude for energy saving and component protection.
Ugolini, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,214 a machine for cooling and dispensing a product substantially behaving like a fluid, such as beverages or water-ice, comprises a base (11) and a tank (12) for treatment of the product to be dispensed. The tank is positioned on the base in a removable manner and heat exchange means (14) and a powered stirring element (15) are inserted thereinto. Also arranged in the tank (12) is a level probe (19) connected with control means (25) of the product level in the tank. The probe (19) has one detecting end (20) within the tank and an electrical-contact area (23) disposed on an external wall of the tank (12). Additionally, the base (11) bears an electricalcontact element (24) connected to the control means (25). On mounting of the tank (12) on the base (11), the contact area (23) of the probe (19) comes into electrical contact with the contact element (24) on the base so that the probe (19) is automatically connected in a detachable manner to the control means (25). Further means (43) disables a filling-up action controlled by the level sensor, in case of lack or improper positioning of the sensor and/or the tank.
Ford, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,040 describes a sensing assembly that includes a sensing device. The sensor assembly is constructed for use with an automatic beverage apparatus. The sensing assembly is attached to a beverage reservoir and senses, by physical contact, a quantity of beverage retained in the reservoir. The sensing assembly provides information about the quantity of beverage retained in the reservoir. When coupled to a beverage brewing apparatus, the beverage brewing apparatus will automatically produce a predetermined quantity of beverage in response to conditions sensed by said sensing assembly.
Allington, et. al. WO 99/23888 describes an apparatus and method of roasting foodstuff such as coffee beans employ a roasting chamber for roasting the beans. An air circulation system operatively coupled with the chamber flows heated air over the beans and thereby roasts the beans, and an air cleaning arrangement is operatively coupled with the air circulation system and located downstream of the chamber for removing substantially all particulates, smoke and volatiles entrained in the used air as it flows through the container and into the air cleaning arrangement to provide substantially pollutant-free used air. The circulation system uses atmospheric air and heats, cleans and cools within as little as 1/4second. Sensors and an electronic controller are provided to monitor various parameters in the roasting apparatus and control the roasting characteristics. The darkness or color of the beans during roasting in roasting machines at a plurality of geographically separate locations is controlled by equipping each roasting machine with a computer with memory and providing a central control station for downloading control signals to the computer to control roasting.
Liverani, U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,001 teaches a control device which processes simultaneously, the signals received from a temperature sensor, and from a water delivery counter means, to control, instant by instant, the pump delivery and the electricity feeding the machine heat exchanger, so as to maintain a reference temperature of the water exiting the heat exchanger.
The prior art teaches a range of coffee making devices with various capabilities including automation features and controls. However, the prior art does not teach the safeguards and interlocked controls of the instant invention, and especially a coffee making apparatus particularly designed for airline use wherein a coffee pot is pinned in place and a coffee making process fully interlocked for automated safe operation and having modular construction for improved diagnostics based maintenance.
The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.